


Ce Qui Doit Être, Sera

by rednihilist



Series: Colin Luthor 'Verse [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednihilist/pseuds/rednihilist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hands will have ink stains all over them, and he'll be able to feel the calluses from her writings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce Qui Doit Être, Sera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Smallville' and certain characters belong to DC Comics, and Miller-Gough et al., respectively. No profit is gained from this writing, only, hopefully, enjoyment.

Her hands will have ink stains all over them, and he'll be able to feel the calluses from her writings. She'll have the habit of smoothing those hands up and down his arms when thinking him in need of comfort. He won't stop her, and she'll think that means she's right. She'll be wrong. Lucas will just love her _wanting_ to comfort him. He'll love her for loving him.

 

 

When they'll have to dance formally, she'll always end up tripping over their feet at some point. And then he'll have to squeeze her hand in his to keep her from swearing out loud at herself. He'll always do this, and she'll end up drunkenly admitting to one of her coworkers at an office party that it's what she loves most about him. She'll love him because he'll love her.

 

 

She'll be the only person he'll ever have sex with. She will be first and last, and he will never want anyone else. She will, though. She'll dream and fantasize Superman in her bed, and she'll do so once or twice while having sex with Lucas. And she'll feel so devastated and disgusted with herself that she'll confess and tell him he needs to divorce her.

 

 

The first time she'll touch him, he will grab her hand and pull it away. She'll be confused by it, but not offended, and later she'll think back on it and consider his reaction just another sign of him having been abused. He won't correct her assumption, but the truth will be. . . he'll pull her hand away because he'll already know he does so. Years before, he'll have seen himself pulling her hand away from his arm, and so he'll do just that when the moments match up.

 

 

He'll introduce her to Julian and Lex first, before having dinner out at the castle on his birthday. Lin won't be at that dinner, but. . . of course Lin will have already met her by that time. Lex will kiss her hand, bowing and smirking and acting over-the-top so as to distance himself from her regard completely. Lex will still be with Lin, but he'll play the part of obnoxious older brother anyway. He'll do it so she'll think of Lucas, and Lucas only. He'll do it because he'll _want_ Lucas with her. Lex will already be scared of Lucas at that point, and he'll see the relationship as another way of keeping Lucas from going off the rails.

 

 

Lucas didn't know how it would all end. He couldn't see that far, or in that direction. He could see the first time they'll meet, though. He knew what he would say, and what he will wear, just not the date it will happen.

 

 

The sun will be shining, and he thought it would probably be spring because of the way the trees will look. Her hair will be pulled back high on her head, and she'll be in a hurry. She won't see him, too busy looking down at her notes. And Lucas won't move aside. He'll see her 20 feet ahead of him, and that's when he'll know. He will stop on the sidewalk, and he will see nothing but Lois Lane striding purposefully, if distractedly, down the street.

 

 

He won't ever move to the side, and he won't give her up when she'll tell him to. He'll marry Lois, but he'd already known that.

 

 

He just hadn't thought he'd actually love her, hadn't dared to  hope for such a thing.

 

 

Lucas _will_. She'll walk right into him on the sidewalk outside The Daily Planet. The ELD Inc. building will still be right across the street. He'll have a green tie, and be wearing a grey suit.

 

 

She'll warn him not to try anything, saying she knows how to bring a thief down with just two fingers. She'll hold two fingers up. . .

 

 

 . . . and Lucas will smile at the most beautiful creation in the history of this world, or any other.


End file.
